


Faithful

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: Post Enigma Tales. Julian's presence in the Garak-Parmak household causes more than a few problems for Kelas.





	Faithful

Kelas Parmak was angry about something.

Elim was not yet entirely certain about what Kelas was angry about, but he was angry about something and Elim was determined to find out what. Julian had long since turned in for the night - the dinner all three of them had shared was when Elim noticed Kelas’ subdued, slightly upset air, even though Julian had talked enough to cover any awkward silences. Now it was just the two of them, Elim was completely ready to give Kelas his full attention whilst trying to tease out whatever grievances the old doctor had.

“Kelas,” Elim said to his partner, once all the plates were in the recycler. “What’s wrong?“

Kelas, who was lying on the sofa with a book, jumped at the sound of his voice, then looked a little guilty. “Nothing.” they said, in an entirely unconvincing voice. “It’s just… a bad day. Me being foolish about… things.”

Elim sighed, and cast his gaze upward, mentally questioning the stars on why they had to make Kelas Parmak so stubborn. “Kelas, my dear, we both know that’s not true. You’re upset about something.”

"I’m not upset, I’m… I’m _not.”_

With a slight groan, Elim dropped onto the sofa, Kelas’ side warm and soft against his own as he settled beside them. Kelas did not flinch away, much to Elim’s relief, but didn’t really settle into Elim’s side as they normally did; instead, they sighed, and looked at their knees.

“I don’t suppose this is one of the times I can convince you to leave me to my silly little thoughts?” they asked wryly, and Elim smiled.

“No. That is, I won’t force you - but I don’t want you to be upset. You know I’d do everything in my power to make you happy.”

“I know.” Kelas shut their eyes, sank back into the sofa, and fiddled with the end of their tunic. Elim could tell Kelas was struggling with their natural reticence, and laid one hand on their knee in encouragement. After a moment, Kelas spoke.

“Julian… he’s really something, isn’t he?”

“Ye-es.” Garak frowned, not really understanding where this conversation was going. “He’s rather a character.”

“You can say that again,” Kelas smiled a little. “He’s exactly like you described him - brash, curious, knowledgeable, young… You always said I’d probably like him.”

Come to think of it, Elim had expected the pair to like each other more. Certainly, they were friendly and could talk for hours, but it was always as if they were only going through the motions. Something stood between them, something that stopped them from truly becoming friends…

“There’s something between you two.” Elim replied quietly. “A block, or something that’s unspoken between you two. That’s what’s upsetting you, right?”

“Yes… and no.” Kelas gently rubbed their thumb in the dip of their _chufa._ “It is that which is upsetting me, but it’s not my relationship with Dr Bashir that I’m upset about. It’s my relationship with _you.”_

“Me?” Elim felt as if he were blundering around in the dark a little. He paused, and gathered his thoughts for a few moments. When he spoke again, his voice was tentative, soft.

“Kelas, you’re not… jealous, are you?”

“I… yes.” Kelas let their hand drop back to their lap. “I don’t want to be. Please trust me, I _am_ trying-”

“I’m not angry, love.” Elim interruptrd gently. “I’m just trying to understand.”

Kelas nodded slightly. “I just… You and Dr Bashir, you have so much history, so many _stories._ You love him so much.”

“I love you, too. You know that.”

“I do. When I’m with you, I feel like I’m cherished. But when I’m with Dr Bashir, I feel… insecure.”

“I see.”

“We’re just… we get on _too_ well. Every time we speak, I’m reminded of how similar we are, how much we share, things he has that I don’t. I just… I can’t get it out of my head that you’ll leave me for a younger model.”

“Kelas…” Elim’s heart felt like it could burst from empathy, with Kelas’ pain and shame intermingling with his own conflicts. Kelas, I’m not leaving you. I don’t know how I can convince you, but I’m not.“

"That’s the thing, I don’t know if you _can._ Sitting here, I believe you, and trust you with all my heart. And I know I love you, deeply and irrevocably. But when I speak to Dr Bashir, all my old insecurities flare up and I’m back at square one.”

“Kelas… My love, look at me. Please.”

It took them a while, but after a while Kelas looked up, and Elim’s heart tore a little when he saw the penny-brown eyes awash with unshed tears.

“Oh, my _dear…_ Kelas, I _chose_ you. Ten years ago, we kissed for the first time and I chose you, not him. I could’ve chased Julian around the galaxy after I rebuilt this place, but I didn’t. I stayed. I stayed for _you.”_

Kelas sniffed, but said nothing. Elim pulled them a little closer, and pressed the gentlest kiss to their chufa.

“I don’t know how to make this right,” he murmured into Kelas’ curly hair. “I don’t know that I can. But I still love you, Kelas. If given a choice, I would chose you time and time again. Say what you need me to do, and I’ll do it.”

“I…” Kelas struggled with themselves for a moment. “I’d like you to kiss me. Please.”

“Of course.” Gently cupping their chin, Elim leaned forward and kissed him, mapping the soft, familiar territory with as much tenderness and love as he could give. Elim had not realised how much Kelas had been holding back their affection in the last few weeks until now, but he could feel the passion and care that had drawn him to the old doctor all those years ago. As they broke apart, Elim very gently wiped away the tears that were cascading down Kelas’ cheeks.

“Thank you, my darling.” Kelas murmured, voice think. “I’m… sorry that I didn’t tell you.”

“You’re forgiven.” Elim pressed another gentle kiss to their lips. “But don’t be afraid to ask for what you need. If you need some reassurance, some affection…”

“I’ll try to ask for it, I promise. Thank you. ” Kelas wiped some stray errant tears. “I think I’ll clean up and head to bed. "Come with me?”

“As if there were any place I’d rather be.” he smiled, and together they rose from the sofa, left the living room, and began to prepare for bed.


End file.
